Maximum Ride: GOING BATTY
by Sexy Ramen Goddess
Summary: She's got wings but Drei is different. She's a bit batty, in more ways than one, but she may be just what he needs. IggyOC
1. Chapter 1

I am Drei, a human/bat hybrid and the third of my kind. I'm three years old, but I look about 16 and carry a license and such that say I'm 20. It sounds perfect, but the only problem is that my two predecessors had VERY short life spans.

You see, I was born by injecting genetically modified bat DNA into the womb of a scientist at the school. Nature took its part in the situation and I was born into the world a few months later as 6 bat. The problem was that unlike with other experiments we were a rush job, they didn't have years to wait and watch me grow. So, instead they injected me with a growth serum and waited until I was about 15, then they injected me with a serum to slow down aging.

Unlike some of the schools other genetic creations I didn't have bat wings sticking out of my shoulder when I was born. You see, part of the modifications to the bat DNA in me were that I was born with three extra ribs, I can take these extra ribs and will them to re mold out of my shoulders. As the bone molds the flesh in that area allows it's self to stretch and cover the wings' skeletal frame as it sticks out.

This is not the only thing those freaks at the lab did to me. I have intense night vision, though because of it sunlight hurts my eyes; the strength of about 20 average sized men, inhuman speed, tracking abilities, sped up healing, and intensified senses. Don't get me wrong, I mean I still have a lot of weaknesses you know, the worst is probably that loud noises or bright lights totally stun me.

Anywho, I am part of a special line of mutants engineered just to sell to the US military. After all, we are the ultimate soldiers.

So, the school sent us out on first mission today to test if we were ready to be sold to the military.

Our mission is to kill all the bird kids.

All of them Except Maximum Ride, they want us to bring her in alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Here I was, New York City, and I couldn't even enjoy it. I waited a few minutes until after the school dropped me off so I could search for the bird kids in my appointed area before booking it for a nearby Wal-Mart smoking myself a cigarette.

I have to admit I probably stuck out a little as I walked into America's super store. After all, I kind of looked like some Russian super model. Long black hair, almond shaped grey eyes, light skin, tall, medium breast, and built like a mix between a swimmer/runner and a model. Then again, I was also wearing a tailored black Italian leather jacket, dark blue straight leg jeans, black oval sunglasses, black pumps, and a stylish black halter-top. Yeah, and we were special engineered to blend among normal humans…

Anyways, pass the stares I got by without much notice. I bought some new clothes, a bunch of hikers' food, some hiking boots, bottles of water, cigarettes, some liters, scissors, and some hygiene stuff. Used my credit card from the school to buy everything, then emptied the bank account card they'd given me so I could pay for food and a hotel and shoved the money in my bag.

Once I was out of Wal-Mart I slipped into a rest station and altered my appearance. I cut my nearly waist length hair to near my shoulder blades and changed into a red tank top, dark blue denim flares, my hiking boots, a thin material black hoodie, and from oval sun glasses to rectangle ones.

And then I removed the most important thing. I used the same thing I do to form my wings to make the computer chip in my wrist surface against the skin. I took the scissors I'd used to cut my hair and made a small incision in my wrist and reached. It hurt, I will not lie it hurt like hell, but I reached in and grasped the small chip by its sides and ripped it loose from my flesh.

I shrieked in pain as I pulled loose the chip and looked closely at the small device before throwing it against the ground and crushing it under my hiking boot.

Once that was through I shouldered my back pack and made my way down the high fashion street of New York City, wrist dripping with blood as it already began healing.

It was great, minus the pain, as I walked smoking a cigarette.

And then I spotted them.

It was their backs but I knew it was them instantly. It had to be! How many groups of six unsupervised kids with a black cairn terrier could there be?

Instantly my carefully conditioned instincts took hold and I followed after them.

It was strange, but even from behind I could instantly identify them.

Total was the little black cairn terrier, currently being carried in Iggy's arms, who had been released from The Institute of Higher Living. He also can talk and beside that he can also jump an incredible height, about 30 feet.

Nudge, the talkative one, is eleven years old. Dark skin and dark curly hair, equally dark wings. Her abilities are skilled computer hacking and she's a developed psychometric.

Gasman, affectionately known as Gazzy for his screwy digestive system, is eight years old and blonde. Has the ability to mimic any sound or voice, he's also very skilled at throwing his voice.

Angel, the youngest and Gazzy's sister, is six years old with curly blond hair and eight-foot-wide white wings that make her look like an angel. She can read minds, control people with her mind, can breathe underwater, and talk to fish. Probably one of the most dangerous members of the flock.

Iggy is fourteen years old and strawberry blonde. Iggy is blind because of an experiment the school preformed trying to enhance his night vision and is highly skilled in building explosives. His other senses are heightened; for example we've heard that he can identify members of the flock by the feel of their skin or feathers, has preformed quasi-echolocation, can tell when someone is coming through vibrations in the floor, and has discovered a man's credit card password through the musical tones created by the keypad. Iggy is physically attractive, with strawberry blond hair and (sightless) blue eyes. In the first book, he acquires one earring.

Fang is fourteen years old and the second in command of the flock and has large black wings. He is described as dark and silent, around 6 ft tall. Biologically, he appears to be Greek, Italian, or Middle Eastern, with dark hair, dark eyes, and olive skin. He also is described as being very good looking. Fang is stronger, and is physically tougher than the rest of the flock, frequently taking punishing wounds and coming back again. Fang has no apparent powers.

And then there's Maximum Ride, known commonly as Max. She is fourteen years old: the oldest of the avian-human hybrids and the leader of the Flock. Max has wings that are tan with brown and white speckles and streaks and is a skilled fighter. She has the ability to fly at speeds that she guesses to be around 200-280mph. Max is thought to be the daughter of the sick freak Jeb and the sister of that primitive eraser creature Ari, though that's just a rumor around the cages.

I followed after the flock, careful not to look like I was in deed following. I swerved through the crowd and even stopped and bought a hot dog as I trailed after them, though mostly I bought the hot dog because I was hungry…


End file.
